


Close your eyes

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: Just do it, you idiot!





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's not long, so don't expect anything to happen. Really. I haven't written in ages, so... I guess this is my attempt at trying it out again?

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Satoshi frowns. "What for?"

He receives an eye roll of massive proportions in response—it makes him smile. "Just do it, you idiot!"

"Fine…" Satoshi sighs, finally complying with the command. "You're acting way too mysterious about this, Kazu."

"Shh!" A finger is on his lips. Satoshi shivers when he feels Kazu's hands on him, cupping his face, slowly trailing down his neck, his arms, his wrists…

There's something metallic—it's cold. Then there's a click, and Kazu pulls his other hand closer. _Ah,_ he grins to himself. _I see where this is going._

"So you did get them? Those handcuffs you showed me the other day?" he comments, his voice steady even though he can feel Kazu's hands all over him, undressing him and teasing him. "They're not that bad. I thought they would be more uncomfortable."

Kazu chuckles. "So _now_ you feel like talking? Really? Right when I want to fuck?"

Satoshi shrugs. "It's not like I knew what you wanted."

"Oh, shut up!"

He can't continue talking because Kazu's lips are on his.


End file.
